Ixión
thumb|La caída de Ixión por Cornelis van Haarlem.En la mitología griega, Ixión (Griego: Ἰξίων, gen.: Ἰξίωνος) era el rey de los lápitas, la tribu más antigua de Tesalia, e hijo de Ares, Leonteo o Antión y Perimela, o el notorio malhechor Flegias, cuyo nombre connota "fogoso". PirítooPeirithoös, también mató a un familiar, lo que provocó su andanza en busqueda de la catarsis. era su hijo (o hijastro, si Zeus era su padre, como afirma el dios celeste a Hera en la Iliada 14)."¡Hera! Allá se puede ir más tarde. Ea, acostémonos y gocemos del amor. Jamás la pasión por una diosa o por una mujer se difundió por mi pecho, ni me avasalló como ahora: nunca he amado así, ni a la esposa de Ixión, que parió a Pintoo consejero igual a los dioses;" Falto de tacto, Zeus enumera más de sus conquistas a Hera. Trasfondo thumb|Castigo de Ixión: en el centro está [[Mercurio sosteniendo el caduceo y a la derecha se sienta Juno en su trono. Detrás suya, Iris está en pie y hace un gesto. A su derecha, está Vulcano (figura rubia) en pie detrás de la rueda, girándola, con Ixión ya atado a ella. Néfele se sienta a los piés de Mercurio; un fresco romano del muro este del triclinio en la casa de los Vettii, Pompeya, cuarto estilo (60-79 d.C.).]] Ixión se casó con Día,Día "es solo otro nombre para Hebe, la hija de Hera, y que de hecho era probablemente un nombre para la propia Hera, como 'la que pertenece a Zeus' o 'la celestial'" (Kerenyi 1951:159). una hija de Eyoneo (o Deyoneo) y prometió a su suegro un regalo de valor. Sin embargo, no pagó el precio de la novia, por lo que Eyoneo le robó algunos de sus caballos en represalias. Ixión reprimió su resentimiento e invitó a su suegro al banquete en Larisa. Cuando llegó Eyoneo, Ixión lo empujó a un lecho de brasas. Estas circunstancias son secundarias al hecho principal del asesinado de Ixión; podría explicarse de manera bastante distinta: en la Antología griega (III.12), entre una colección de inscripciones de un templo en Cícico está una descripción epigramática de Ixión matando a Forbas (o Forbante) y Polimelo, que habían matado a su madre, Megara, la "grande".La Megara más familiar no es el mismo personaje. Ixión se volvió loco, deshonrado por este acto; sus príncipes vecinos se ofendieron tanto por este acto de traición y violación de xenía que se negaron a realizar los rituales que purificarían a Ixión de su culpa. Por lo tanto, Ixión vivió como un proscrito y fue rechazado. Matando a su suegro, Ixión fue considerado el primer hombre culpable de matar a un familiar en la mitología griega. Esto por sí solo le garantizaría un horrible castigo. Sin embargo, Zeus se apiadó de Ixión y lo llevó al Olimpo, presentándole en la mesa de los dioses. En vez de ser agradecido, Ixión sintió lujuria por Hera,Ya estaba casado con su doble, Día. la esposa de Zeus, una violación adicional a las relaciones de hospitalidad. Zeus descubrió sus intenciones e hizo una nube con la forma de Hera, que se conoció como Néfele (de nephos "nube") y engañó a Ixión con ella. De la unión de Ixión y la falsa Hera nació Centauros, que copuló con las yeguas magnesias en el monte Pelión, según PíndaroPíndaro, Segunda oda pitia., engendrando a la raza de los centauros, que son los descendientes de Ixión Ixión fue expulsado del Olimpo y golpeado por un rayo. Zeus ordenó a Hermes atar a Ixión a una rueda ardiente que siempre girara. Por lo tanto, Ixión está atado a la ardiente rueda solar por toda la eternidad, primero girando por los cielos,El meticuloso Píndaro menciona las plumas. pero en un mito posterior se transfirió al Tártaro.Kerenyi 1951:160 Solo cuando Orfeo tocó su lira durante su viaje al inframundo para rescatar a Eurídice se detuvo temporalmente. Análisis thumb|Ixión por Jules-Elie Delaunay "Los detalles son muy extraños, la motivación narrativa cruje en cada momento", observa Robert L. Fowler;Fowler, "The myth of Kephalos as aition of rain-magic (Pherekydes FrGHist 3F34)", Zeitschrift für Papyrologie und Epigraphik 97 (1993:29–42). "el mito huele a etiología". Señala que Martin Nilsson sugirióNilsson, The Mycenaean Origin of Greek Mythology (1931) p.135 note 19. un origen en la magia hacedora de lluvia, con la que coincide: "En el caso de Ixión la advertencia necesaria sobre la conducta de la magia ha tomado la forma de una conducta blasfema y peligrosa por parte del primer oficiante". En el siglo V, la Segunda oda pitia (ca. 476-68 a.C.) de Píndaro expande el ejemplo de Ixión, aplicable a Hierón I de Siracusa, un tirano al que canta el poeta; y Esquilo, Eurípides y Timasiteo escribieron cada uno una tragedia de Ixión: ninguna se ha conservado. ixión también era un personaje conocido por los etruscos, ya que es representado atado a una rueda radiada, grabado en el dorso de un espejo de bronce, ca. 460-450 a.C., en el Museo Británico.BM GR 1900.6-11.3, ilustrado en Larissa Bonfante y Judith Swaddling, Etruscan Myths (series The Legendary Past, British Museum/University of Texas), 2006, p. 29 fig. 15; "En un espejo etrusco, Ixión se muestra despatarrado a una rueda de fuego, con una yesca de setas a sus pies" (Graves 1960, §63.2) La rueda se ha reconocido como la rueda solar al menos desde Arthur Bernard Cook, Zeus: A Study in Ancient Religion, 1914, pp 197-98, y pl. XVII, el espejo etrusco de bronce grabado con Ixión en su rueda. Se desconoce si los etruscos compartían el personaje de Ixión con los helenos desde tiempos antiguos o si el mito griego se adaptó posteriormente para adaptarse la cosmogonía etrusca. El personaje en el dorso del espejo se muestra alado, una característica compartida por los daimones etruscos y los personajes del inframundo, más que los héroes humanos. En la literatura *En el capítulo 22 de David Copperfield de Charles Dickens, Steerforth declara: "en cuanto a mis caprichos, todavía no he aprendido el arte de atarme a una de esas ruedas en que los ixionides, modernos dan vueltas y vueltas". *En el epílogo de Moby-Dick, Ismael, el único tripulante vivo del hundimiento del Pequod, se compara con "otro Ixión". *En el poema Vendémiaire de Guillaume Apollinaire, "Nuestras chimeneas al cielo abierto engrasan los nubarrones como una vez el Ixion mecánico" (“... cheminées à ciel ouvert engrossent les nuées/Comme fit autrefois l’Ixion mécanique”) y "Obscurecida de nubarrones famélicos que acaricia Ixion el creador oblicuo" ("Obscurci de nuées faméliques Que caresse Ixion le créateur oblique"). *En el poema satírico de Lord Byron Don Juan: Dedication, "Not even a sprightly blunder's spark can blaze / From that Ixion grindstone's ceaseless toil, / That turns and turns to give the world a notion / Of endless torments and perpetual motion." Referencias Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Reyes Categoría:Personajes de la mitología griega